Sunshine
by purpledragon6
Summary: Finn and Jake along with Fionna and Cake must help Susan Strong locate Beautopia's missing 'sun' but it isn't the red-flower that they think it is and will soon lead them on an adventure that will determine the fate of their families.


**A/N: I came up with Lake in social studies class and drew a picture of her and Susan in math class. **

**Re-do: Welcome back guys! Its been a hell of a long time but now I'm back and I'm giving this story a much needed makeover. **

* * *

><p>It was this particular day of November 5th that always got the humanoid from beautiopia down. Susan Strong found herself sulking in her house and now sat on the moldy old couch that was her bed, sighing sadly. Just then her adoptive fish sister Lake walked in. She took a quick survey of the calendar and then at her sister and instantly knew that something was very wrong. Concerned, she went to Susan and placed a scaly hand on her head.<p>

"Whats wrong Susan?" She asked in her spanish accent. "Why are you in bed still? Its morning."

"Susan sad." The other woman answered, sighing heavily yet again. "I miss sun..."

Lake patted her back and frowned, not having any good ideas on cheering her sister up. Suddenly though, an idea had hit her.

"Why don't you go visit that Hu-man boy?" She suggested gently. "He'll help you take your mind off of it."

"Finn, help?" Susan repeated, then her face lit up brightly. "FINN WILL HELP SUSAN FIND SUN!"

Hopping off of her bed, the humanoid hugged her older sister and thanked her for the great idea, and with that Susan took off for the ladder that would lead her to the grass lands.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the tree house:<strong>

Finn and Jake found themselves in the kitchen that afternoon. Some spackle and smoothing tools were passed between the two as they were patching up the hole in their kitchen wall. It took them most of the night and almost all morning, but they were finally almost done with the task at hand. All that they needed to do now was finish painting.

"Just one more coat of paint and it'll be good as new." Jake said wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Phew, and a good thing too. We're almost out."

Walking over to the can of paint, he went to drip his brush in. The second he set his brush in the paint however, a loud knock sounded in the distance and caused the room to shake. As it got closer it got louder. They knew this sound all to well.

"Uh oh." Finn whispered as the knocking got to its loudest. "No, No! Susan!"

Susan broke threw the new wall seconds later, creating a huge mess. The guys didn't have time to react because Susan was suddenly grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him outside of the newly formed hole and began to drag him away.

"H-hey Susan?" Finn asked as he bumped along the ground. "Whats up?"

Susan stopped suddenly and let go of the boy's hand and looked down at him with a serious look on her face.

"Finn help Susan, again?" She asked setting him down and petting his hand gently.

"Sure Susan, whatcha need?" Finn asked, trying to get feeling back into his sore arm.

"Help Susan, find sun." Susan said in her usually slow tone. "Susan sad. Can't find sun."

"Sure, I'll help you find sun." Finn said as he nodded his head slowly, hoping that he understood correctly.

"That great! Come on, we go now." Susan cheered with brightened eyes as she grabbed his arm again and dragged him off.

"Ow, ow, ow. Um Susan! I can't help if you're dragging me." Finn tried to explain. "I gotta walk and stuff, you know?"

Susan stopped and nodded her head, some what understanding him. She let him go and by now, Jake had caught up with them.

"Okay guys, lets go!" Finn announced as he lead their party away.

"What are we looking for again?" Jake asked him but then got answered by Susan.

"We are looking for sun." She explained bluntly.

"Looking for a sun, ain't gonna be stoppin until the task is done." Finn rapped as Jake, Susan and him walked down a pathway towards Susan's home.

It was about midday by the time they got there and the sun was just overhead. Finn looked up into the sky and point at the bright 'red-flower'.

"Theres your sun Susan." He said proudly, smiling a little bit.

Susan looked up and shook her head rapidly in disagreement.

"No, no sun." She said as she put a hand behind Finn's head and pushed it towards the ground.

She bent down and picked up a stick and began to trace a strange shape in the dirt. It looked like a circle with four big tubes coming out the sides of it. She then cut the circle in half and pointed to the side with the shorter tubes.

"This sun." She said pointing to it.

Finn pointed into the sky again and tried to explain to her where the confusion may have been.

"Suuuun." He repeated in a drawled out voice.

Susan took his hand and pointed at the picture again and traced his hand over it.

"Suuuun. Lost after lubb lubbs take beautopia." Susan said slowly and in a sad tone.

"You mean Red Flower?" Finn asked, sounding very confused. "No, we returned that remember?"

Susan let out a tried yelp and threw herself into the dirt. Jake tapped Finn's shoulder as the younger boy turned and looked at him.

"Dude. Shes crazy." Jake said, smiling a very forced smile.

"Nah man, shes just... Confused..." Finn mumbled dryly. "But if this sun isn't what shes looking for, I say we just look for something that matches this picture."

And with that being said he pointed down at the ground at the picture in the dirt.

"Ugh! But will we be back in time for lunch?" Jake asked, flopping on his stomach.

"If we're not, I give you permission to eat my guts first." Finn said in his no nonsense type voice.

"Ew, gross man!" Jake mumbled covering his ears. "Never mind, lets just go find the sun or whatever."

Susan came up behind the two and pulled them into a bone crushing hug.

"Let go!" She said happily as she ran in whatever direction she thought the 'sun' was in.


End file.
